No Quarter
by AchromaticHeaven
Summary: "Run, run until you've gotten strong enough to handle the burden and pain of connecting with another soul."
1. Arc I: Prelude - Time

No Quarter

Arc I: A path built walking on

Prelude: Time

With the temperature dropping enough to feel pain on your cheeks and nature laying its first white blanket on the ground, one would find it very difficult not to appreciate the picturesque maze that the forest spent nurturing for decades. Sure enough, two children, presumably brother and sister, were basking in all its glory that was winter. The pristine snow that was bright enough to blind, and the dazzling icicles dispersing the light, giving them a palette of colours were trademarks of a stunning winter landscape.

Tackling each other and rolling on the ground, covering themselves with snowflakes on the feathers that their jackets sported, and producing a laughter that would certainly melt hearts away, even the coldest ones. They were the literal definition of two young souls who lived their fairytale. However, as with every fairytale, there was always this one witch who would want to destroy it. Only this time, it wasn't a witch, it was two men wearing black cloaks.

They instantly froze upon noticing them. Looking them directly in their eyes, they could notice these were no ordinary men.

The taller one was older, presumably in his late thirties. He had black hair which covered his left eye. It was obvious thanks to his look that he had seen a lot in his life. On the other hand, the shorter one, had this eye gauging scar on his right eye, running down to the middle of his cheek. He looked no older than fifteen, maybe sixteen. But the way he was standing and the reflection on his eyes tell a different story, one of hardships. Spiky blond hair with a ponytail was probably the only thing that gave off a childish energy.

As they stood there for a good half minute, the children were beginning to wonder how to react. Should they run? No, bad idea, they'll catch them right away. Should they talk to them? Talk to them about what? They were starting to feel cold, and with the fear they had in them they started to shake. Noticing this, the blond kid flashed them a wide smile, making the kids have question marks above them. What he did next surprised them even more. He kneeled and with his hands scooped up snow and started forming a ball. He then threw it lightly at the boy, hitting him in the head and consequently fell. The boy instantly turned to face the blond one, but all the he could see was the blond's grin.

"Well, what are you standing there for? Are you going to be a man and stand and fight for that girl?" he said with a kid's voice.

Both of the children were confused, but watching him grinning, they started to replicate that grin and instantly began forming snowballs. They threw them at him, starting a snowball fight. In moment's notice, their laughter was back, filling the forest again with life.

The other man however, was stoic as ever. His deep black eyes never changed their direction from the blond kid. Inside he could only marvel at the blond kid. Some characters are stronger than other they say, and he was a testament for the stronger ones. This scene brought back a fleeting memory from, well, 2 years he thinks. It was even around this same spot that happened.

* * *

" _You do realize I'm going to make you eat your own words right?"_

 _Dragging behind him was this obnoxious child which had its arm bandaged, its face battered and he was putting all his effort just for walking._

" _Those are some words for someone who looks in your condition. Try to realize what you are caught up in right now and stop squeaking like some brat," he retorted._

 _But the kid wasn't having any of it. He ran in front of him and their gazes met. The determined look the kid had on his face was screaming "I'm going to prove it", to him, to everyone._

" _I'll become strong enough to handle things on my own, I'll become strong enough to destroy them and protect everything that is dear to me, but more importantly, I'll become strong enough to prove it to you that I am worth that much, and you'll have no option other than to accept that fact as reality, voluntarily."_

 _Anger and rage in his eyes were his main drive. Anger and rage from disappointment in himself. The kid wasn't something new to him, on the contrary. His path was all too familiar to him. It was like looking in a mirror. Except, and despite denying it, he knew this one would handle it in a very different way. And in no way would he mention it to anyone how much his curiosity was directed at the kid's drive to prove himself to him. It was one of the more entertaining things happening._

 _Grabbing his hair and putting them face to face, he said "For your sake, your family's, the village, and_ _ **mine**_ _, I hope that's the case."_

* * *

He expected a lot out of the kid, but he never imagined that he would go that far.

"What's wrong Sensei?" the boy asked, on the ground. The kids were on top of him, making him eat snow while he was laughing at the top of his lungs.

"Nothing, just admiring your stupidity and the way it connects you to people." He walked over to his student, which truly has grown up. "Get up, a lot of people are waiting for you," he said as he continued walking past him

"Oi Sensei, don't tell me you're getting worried now." The boy was smirking so "in your face" that it took all the willpower not smack him. He knew his Sensei all too well.

His Sensei however, turned around. He gave a small but genuine smile, one his student thought he wasn't capable of retracting his facial muscles like that. "Not anymore. It's time to go home".

His student just mimicked his smile, "Finally, dattebasa."

* * *

A/N: Enjoy this. All reviews welcome. That's it.


	2. Arc I: Chapter 1 - A New Spark

No Quarter

Arc I: A path built walking on

Chapter 1: A New Spark

'What am I even doing?'

It's already been 1 month since he and Sasuke left the village. 3 weeks since he ditched him. Yet for Boruto, it felt like time froze over for him and wouldn't budge. The cold weather was also a reflection of what was going on inside of him, emptiness. He was dead. Nothing felt right anymore.

He stumbled a bit when the ship docked. The Village Hidden in the Mist. He hasn't been here since his academy days. It hasn't changed much. It still is that booming village with tall skyscrapers and lights that blind you if you open your eyelids too much.

Once he was off the boat, he could hear all the busy people running around, talking on their phones, talking to their friends and whatnot. He couldn't care less. He took a stroll down the main street filled with shops and merchants. 'Look at them, completely oblivious to everything around' he thought. Oh, how he wished he was like them, how he wished he could live a normal life.

While trapped in his thoughts he accidentally bumped into someone. 'Fuck' he recoiled from the pain on his right arm. It was broken. Nevertheless, he was still going to apologize, but when he turned around and saw a man and a woman holding their child, every fiber in him started to scream.

 _A husband and a wife._

 _Lovers._

 _Parents._

 _An unbreakable bond._

 _Their child._

Boruto started to feel sick to his stomach. He wanted slap both of them so hard they would start questioning their own existence.

"Kid, watch out next where you're going next time," said the man. He was probably in his late twenties or early thirties. Athletic and with a well-kept beard. Eyes of a typical person who enjoys the simpler things in life.

"Yeah, whatever," said Boruto averting his eyes to try to calm himself down.

"Where did you leave your manners, boy?" the woman asked with a hint of malice, enough to make use of the spark that Boruto had. Her golden hair was just above her waist, and she had way too much makeup, which was doing the opposite of what she was trying to do.

Boruto met her eyes instantly. His pale sky-blue eyes combined with the bags he had under them made her immediately feel uneasy. 'Just what do you have to go through to have that dead look?' she thought. The kid in front of her looked like he has just killed a person, or his soul has been extracted. Whatever it was, he was lifeless.

"I'd appreciate if you can step aside and continue your way. We'll both forget this ever happened." The teenager motioned for them to pass.

"You brat, how dare you talk like that to my wife?!" Enraged, the husband grabbed Boruto by his hair.

"I'll talk and I'll treat anyone how I see fit. Especially people blind like you." Once again, he didn't show any sign of emotion in his voice.

"It's not like it's respectable for a man to show his strength on a kid who's hurt, but you're asking for it!"

"Oh really?" Boruto showed off a maniacal grin.

* * *

"So, do you mind telling me exactly what happened here?"

Kagura Karatachi was sent out on behalf of the Mizukage to investigate reported explosions in the center of the village. One citizen got beat up heavily as well as 3 chunnin who stepped in to break up the fight.

"Sir, according to eye witnesses, a man had jumped at a kid around 150cm with blond hair. He also had whiskers and was wearing a black tracksuit with red lines. His arm was in a cast, presumably broken, as when he sent the man on the ground with a kick, he got on him and started pummeling him with just one arm. He was constantly screaming." The ninja explaining took a slight pause.

"As soon as the patrol stationed here noticed, they immediately interfered. The kid used some combination of lightning and water release to knock two of the men down, then used fire release on the third one, blowing up the store behind him. The one who got hit with the fire release sustained second degree burns, and the man who jumped him," he turned to Kagura, "has received multiple broken ribs and had his skull fractured." He shuddered as he said the last part. "Luckily, the medics have informed us that he is not in critical condition."

In spite of all that information being coherently put out for him, Kagura had only one thought going through his mind.

"It couldn't be him, could it?"

* * *

The mist wasn't present tonight, leaving Boruto with a view of the calm ocean. Above him the street light gave off a warm colour, and was one of those newer models that didn't make noise. He really wanted to be alone right now with nothing disturbing him.

'What am I even doing here? What is this all for?' He lowered his head as he let his thoughts consume him.

'I don't want to do this, I'm tired. They can all fuck themselves. My dad, Sasuke, Kara, everyone. Fuckers took everything from me and had the nerves to scold me."

He didn't mind the cold breeze biting his cheeks. It was the only thing keeping him anchored to this world.

He shifted in a more comfortable position, and took a look at his left arm which was splintered from beating the living hell out of that man. "I went overboard again, didn't I?" He smiled sadly.

He missed his family. Who knew what his little sister was doing right now. Was she happy? Is someone bullying her right now? Who read her stories before bed? What about his mother? How lonely was she feeling now that she doesn't have anyone to reprimand and consistently berate?

He missed his friends. Shikadai was probably bored out of his mind right now without him. Even though he always complained about Boruto being a drag, he knew that he was secretly having fun with him. Inojin as well. And how was Genki even handling life without him? Was Sumire getting along well with her new teammates? Was Chouchou getting her fill for the day? And what about…

What about...

What about her? What was she doing? Has she woken up? Are her eyes okay? Did… she hate him?

He felt sick to his core, and threw up on the ground. He just wanted to die. Maybe he could throw himself out from the dock. Would the height be enough to kill him?

When has he sunk this low. That goofy kid who was always the topic of discussion in the village thanks to his unmistakable bright soul was now this empty battered shell which served no other purpose other than to waste oxygen. When he left the village, he was at least disappointed, angry and frustrated.

His thoughts were disturbed when he noticed the presence of 4 people behind him. He turned around and noticed that all of them were shinobi, and by the attire they were wearing, they were all jonin level, and he assumed they weren't here to look at the ocean with him.

"Boruto Uzumaki?"

* * *

It didn't take to long for Sasuke to catch wind of what happened in The Hidden Mist. Just two days since the incident which rumors said the Hokage's son was involved started spreading, he instantly used his teleportation to reach the shores of the Land of Waves.

After arriving in The Hidden Mist, he immediately requested to see the Mizukage. Walking inside of his spacious room, the Mizukage, Chojuro, greeted him with a curious face.

"I can guess why you are here" Chojuro stated with a warm voice. Ever since Boruto's visit here, the two lands have drastically improved their relationships.

"You can pass all the information about what happened to me in a scroll. I need to see him right now." Chojuro knew better than to argue with Sasuke. "Very well then." He returned to his desk and pressed the intercom. "Kagura?"

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Prison cell 303 of the Hidden Mist's prison facility was located on the far end of the second level hall. As Chojuro, Kagura and Sasuke were walking towards it, Chojuro decided to break the uncomfortable silence that surrounded them.

"I will make sure this doesn't spread too much," he cleared his throat. "It would be a shame to let all of our efforts to go to waste after establishing a peace treaty."

"You have the word of The Hidden Leaf that this will not happen again, I'll make sure of it." Sasuke replied unfazed. The only job he currently had is to reprimand a certain someone.

Upon reaching the room guarded by 2 ninjas, Chojuro motioned them to unlock the cell. As they began cracking open the locks, Sasuke caught wind of the Mizukage's voice.

"Not that it is any of our business, but are you aware of his nightmares?"

* * *

Sasuke stepped inside the cell as the door closed behind. The twenty-square meter room had a small drawer with a neckless on it with a bolt attached to it, and a bed, which had a blond occupant chained to it. The IV inserted in his left arm was dripping ever so slowly. The occupant had his left leg lifted up and in a cast. A similar cast surrounded his torso. He also had the nastiest eye bags Sasuke has ever seen.

The scroll that was handed to him by Chojuro informed him that Boruto resisted arrest and went all out against 4 jonin level shinobi. They also reported Boruto's right eye glowing, hence why Sasuke knew why he was in this condition. "You look like trash."

His voice called out to Boruto which he was all too familiar with. Factual and to the point as always. He could barely move his head from the injuries, but it was enough to show Sasuke the face of a dead man. "Yeah, what's it to you?" Boruto's voice was hoarse. To any other sane person Sasuke would be associated with all kinds of names.

Sasuke Uchiha, the lone survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, his fathers' rival, the shadow of the Hidden Leaf, the most powerful being currently in existence. Yet for Boruto he could only ever be one thing.

A fucker hellbent on making his life miserable.

Sasuke however didn't reply, and instead chose to focus on how he looks like. Aside from the injuries he received resisting arrest, the kid looked astonishingly miserable, with the added bonus of not acquiring any sleep for the past week.

"I don't plan on wasting any more time. I requested you to be transferred to the hospital. It's time you picked yourself if you want to start soon. You will remain chained until you do so." This time, Sasuke's voice had a distinct commanding voice behind it.

Boruto didn't flinch, and he didn't show any sign of interest. "Whatever, let's do things your way, since not once have you asked me what I want to do."

* * *

The Kirigakure hospital was the height of the modernization of the village. Located at the center of it, it had the best medical equipment and team to go along with it. But as any hospital, it looked and fell just like one. The entire building was drenched in disinfectants, and the fluorescent tubes gave off that signature buzzing. Blank walls and a lot of metallic equipment reflecting the light.

It's true that they have the best doctors, but even they couldn't figure out what was wrong with Boruto Uzumaki. Four days have passed since he was admitted to the hospital. He was healing at an exceptional rate thanks to his heritage and the injections he has been getting, but he wouldn't eat anything and has been having nightmares, the type of nightmares that could make a grown man shiver. The nurse informed Sasuke that the kid was screaming. They didn't know how long he could last going through that, since he was barely getting two hours worth of sleep.

One night, Sasuke was even in the room just so he could find out anything about his dreams. Mighty as he was, the Uchiha was shook by what was haunting the kid. What was worse, he knows precisely what he was dreaming about, thanks to the name he was mumbling. The worst, he couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

 _Anger._

" _You're never around for our family, everything you have done so far has amounted to me, Himawari and Mom feeling like we aren't worth your time!"_

" _You remind me of him. Useless. Such a great father that you almost tried to kill her. You didn't recognize your own daughter and now you're standing in front of me like it's my fault?!_

 _Disappointment._

" _You are hereby relieved from your duties as a shinobi until further notice. I could never imagine my son stooping so low as to do this."_

" _Brother, why did you do that?"_

" _I don't believe anyone who cares as much as you state you do about her would've acted so reckless. You're not worthy of even being around her."_

 _Hopelessness._

" _Don't you dare touch her, you bastards! I swear to God I'll brake every single bone in you! No, please, stop! Stop, I'm begging you! STOP!"_

" _Wake up! I need you right now, everything is fucked up and I have nowhere to go! No one to turn to…"_

 _Pain._

 _Not the physical type, no. That can heal. This pain is the result of a shattered soul, its pieces scattered across different continents. It's a soul who dared to venture into the unknown, to step outside of its comfort zone and reach out to others, to another one. A bridge. That very bridge represents memories and feelings. And as with every bridge that has to be built to connect two souls, it takes effort to create it. Every block perfectly molded with the energy of one's soul to complete an intimate road atop of the bridge, filled with narrow turns and bumps. If you succeed, then you'll perfectly align with the other soul. But if that bridge happens to fall down, sometimes you'll find yourself that you have nothing left for you._

" _Tell me, please, what am I supposed to now? How am I supposed to continue?"_

" _You know, whenever I'm feeling down, I just think of your smile and the way how the clear sky is painted in your eyes."_

Boruto woke up panting. The clothes he wore were soaked in his sweat. It was another restless night for him. He was already used to this. The same dream repeating over and over. Probably his subconscious trying to eat away at his sanity for his failures. He didn't mind though, he just wanted it to finish him faster.

"How long do you plan on keeping this up?" Sasuke inquired, sitting with his back against the wall. He watched over his student for the past week, feeling sick that he had to watch the kid go through hell and unable to do anything.

As soon as the blond heard his voice and what he said, his gaze snapped at the direction of the raven-haired man. "What gives you the fucking moral ground to ask me that?!" Boruto spat. His temper was flaring now and it showed in his eyes. He was still breathing heavily and nausea was starting to catch up with him due to the lack of sleep.

"I was merely asking since I thought you wanted to go back to the village," he retorted.

"Really? What makes you care if I want to go back there after you took so much from me? And why think that I would want to go back, it's not like I have anything there to go back to," Boruto replied, stabilizing his breathing.

Sasuke gave him a sorrowful look. The Uchiha walked over to him and sat on the bed. Extending his arm, he spoke, "These tears tell a different story," as he wiped the tears that rolled down Boruto's cheek.

Boruto just looked at Sasuke with wide eyes. Sasuke pulled him towards him in a tight hug with his only hand, and the kid broke down crying. Crying at the top of his lungs. Practically screaming. Trauma had taken its toll on him.

Sasuke didn't hate the kid for the reasons one might think. No, he hated him because it reminded him of his younger self, full of disorder and chaos. Stuck at a crossroad and not knowing where to go yet wanting to go everywhere at the same time.

"I hate this, I hate them, I fucking hate you." Boruto's voice wasn't hostile, it was more like broken, his vocal chords trying to syphon the last bit of energy inside him. He continued crying, everything he has kept bottled up all this time was flowing out in tears. He _was_ only 13.

Sasuke just kept holding him, he knew the way this kids' clock ticked and right now he was vulnerable.

Eventually he quieted down. "I feel like I don't deserve to live. I failed everyone who I care about… Tsk, I even managed to disappoint the old man." He lost all fire in his voice.

"Which is exactly why you ended up here." Sasuke replied without wavering. "You need to look deep into yourself, find what you are meant to do, what you want to do."

"Tell me how am I supposed to do that when it… when it hurts so much. It's so…unbearable." Sobbing in between, he looked up to his mentor with eyes pleading for help.

"Tell me, when you think of us, when you think of me and your father, how does it make you feel?"

Boruto looked at him questioningly, then lowered his gaze and managed to form an audible "angry".

"And tell me, when you think of your friends, your mother and sister," inhaling sharply, he continued. "When you think of her, what do you feel?"

"I… I feel…" He couldn't put it in words what he was feeling. Boruto was at a loss of words.

"You feel happy, warm, fulfilled. Listen to me, I'm not going to say you didn't deserve what you got and that your path from now on will be easy. But I'm also not going to say you can't go back and fix things. With broken things, just remember that cracks will always be visible, and only with time can you mend those wounds."

Boruto sat there dumbfounded. 'Was Sasuke really saying this?'

"I will train you." The Uchiha said as he was standing up. "I will train you so hard I'll clean every single bit of what's wrong with yourself. Do you remember what you said to me, all determined?"

"Yeah, that I will make you eat your own words." Whatever it was, Boruto just felt something ignite in him, something he hadn't felt in a long time.

"If you're planning on fulfilling your promise, Boruto Uzumaki, then as your teacher from now on, I only have one thing to ask of you." He said as he shifted his voice in a more humble and pleasant sound.

Boruto inhaled hard, filling his lungs with oxygen he didn't think he needed. What was happening?

His mentor smirked in amusement. Just like his father. He stood up and looked at young student directly in the eyes. "Don't grow strong out of hate to destroy, grow strong out of love to protect them, those whom you cherish with everything."

With that said, Sasuke turned around and headed for the door. 'From now on, this is your path which you must walk on. I'm not sure what you will face, but you better make it.' Just as he was about to exit the room, he looked to the bed again, and saw this kid with tears in his eyes, clenching the sheets. Yet inside his eyes, there was a glimmer of hope that one day, just maybe, everything would be alright.

* * *

A/N: And we have officially begun. Let me throw this out right now that I am in no way a professional writer (obvious, duh). I've just started writing as a means to get some things off my chest.

I've taken a recent interest in Boruto since out of all the characters that are depicted as a main hero of a story (I'm talking Shonen Jump), Boruto has all these interesting character flaws that I'd like to take a step further into exploiting them. He isn't your typical underdog, and by definition how Shonen Jump works and the usual tropes the heroes are plagued with, he isn't very likable. I think the writers made the best decision by making him already gifted, but that doesn't mean he's going to have an easy life, well, at least not in my story.

By this chapter you've probably noticed that Boruto has feelings for Sarada in this story, however I don't feel like making a pairing tag just yet cause it's way off from now. Also, Chapter 2 is going to take a while since I have this ridiculous plot to write so I don't get stuck in a plot hole as I write a long, as well as develop the characters and how I want them to fit in all of this. I also got to work on writing fights, since I have basically zero knowledge on how to do them. In the meantime, feel free to review if you find any mistakes in the spelling or grammar, or just in general if you like or dislike it so far.

Reviewers:

To BlueInazuma, thanks for the review and the concerns. I'm not exactly new to fanfiction, I'm just new to writing here. In the previous chapter, the older man I'm talking about was Sasuke. That chapter was just a prelude, so I guess you could say it's kinda normal for it to be short. The chapters which follow will be longer than this though as I develop the plot and introduce more characters. As for Boruto being the Hokage's son and everyone searching for him, well, that's part of the story so I can't exactly tell you that :). And to kuroinoakai56, thanks for the kind words, and I'm glad you liked Saturation as well!

Well, I'm off.

-AH


	3. Arc I: Chapter 2 - Mirror, Mirror

No Quarter

Arc I: A path built walking on

Chapter 2: Mirror, Mirror

Date: 20.01.2011

Some twenty kilometers off the shore of the Land of Lightning, a small boat was sailing smoothly through the calm waters. But one of its occupants was in a different state.

" _Childish as always I see. It wouldn't hurt that empty head of yours if you tried once in a while to show some maturity."_

" _Do you always have to be so obnoxious?"_

" _Do I owe you one now?"_

" _I don't know what you're planning but it's not going to work."_

" _I'll admit, you can be sweet when you want. I didn't think you had that kind of a side in you, idiot."_

" _Is that a declaration, Uzumaki?"_

Boruto jumped from his bed, making the pristine white sheets fall down. He looked around and noticed the cabin didn't have any other occupants. "I'm going insane, aren't I?" He slapped his cheeks to freshen up and got out of his bed. Truth to be told, he has been getting some much-needed sleep after they left The Hidden Mist five days ago.

Since the weather was cold enough to make one's bones shake, Boruto put his tracksuit above his pajamas and turned to exit the room. Just as he grabbed the cold metallic handle of the door, he started to hear an incoherent whisper, barely audible. He turned around to check once more if there is something in the room. "Yes, I'm definitely going insane."

Opening the door which led to the deck revealed a man clad in black looking out the ocean. Sasuke. Boruto still didn't know what to think of the man, or how to interact with him. But seeing as he couldn't sleep meant going back to his cabin wasn't an option now. He approached him with slight caution. "We'll be arriving soon," he heard him say.

"I get the whole 'training lightning release in the Land of Lightning' thing, but you mentioned something we're supposed to do before I start training," Boruto said. "You're supposed to do." Sasuke slowly turned to him, giving Boruto a grim look.

Boruto just looked at him questioningly. "Are you trying to scare me?" It was a stupid question, Sasuke thought. "Depends on what you are afraid of." He shifted his view back to the ocean.

Boruto just stared at him for a while, then joined him in looking the ocean. The temperature was below

the freezing point, making both of the occupants on the deck's steady breathing visible. The ocean acted

as a mirror for the sky, reflecting the dim blinking stars. "I hope it's not something boring or irrelevant to

my training." Sasuke scoffed as soon as he heard this. Regardless of his psychological condition, this kid

never ceased to be arrogant.

"Which reminds me of something I wanted to ask you," Boruto inhaled as he turned to Sasuke. "Why did you decide to train me? Don't you hate my guts?" He looked at Sasuke sternly, waiting for an answer as his breathing pace increased. However, his mentor continued looking out the horizon. Boruto calculated his next move. If this was half a year ago, he would be persistent and loud. "Are you trying to take me off my parents' shoulders, or are you genuinely concerned about me?" Boruto's voice hitched at the end. He sighed as he turned to the ocean.

"Who am I kidding, you just wanted to get me away from her." His voice conveyed that he wasn't disappointed by this, rather nonchalant. Harboring ill feelings for Sasuke for how the Uchiha acted would be considered childish, he concluded. After a few moments, Boruto began to walk towards the cabin.

"Tell me, were you good friends?" He stopped as he heard Sasuke talk. Boruto didn't show any reaction to this. He expected this question a lot sooner than it took his teacher to present him with it.

"Is it really that important now?" Boruto's voice was calm, completely devoid of any hostility. He slowly turned to meet Sasuke's ever emotionless face. The Uchiha's dark eyes looked like they were staring directly into his subconscious, looking for the answers. He sighed as he lowered his gaze.

"I guess." he set his thoughts straight before he started, "I found someone like me. Someone who understands my flaws and why they are there." Gulping, he continued. "And in some ways, I have you to thank for that." Sasuke's attention suddenly spiked and it showed on his facial features. "If it weren't for you, Sarada would've had a different upbringing." The young blond's voice cracked at the mention of her name. "And would've looked at me as an ordinary brat who can't keep his mouth shut. I don't think we could ever become …friends like we did if it wasn't for that." After telling all that, Boruto had the expression of a child who wants to go back to sleep.

Sasuke carefully listened to every word, astonished at the analytical ability the kid possessed with the years he had. As he waited for Sasuke's response, Boruto felt every second passing the equivalent of four seasons. He was tense and rigid, and if he was gritting any harder, his teeth could've broke.

Sasuke however, just closed his eyes and turned to face the ocean yet again. Moments before Boruto could protest at the lack of response, Sasuke murmured a simple "I see." With that, all stress present in Boruto's body evaporated and he just stood there with his mouth open. Since he was looking at Sasuke dumbfounded for a good quarter of a minute, he decided that deciphering his teacher's thoughts is pointless, so he opted for going back to his room.

Unaware to Boruto, a genuine smile managed to creep up Sasuke Uchiha's face.

* * *

The Raikages' room hasn't changed much over the years. Large windows and a desk for the Kage. Even after Darui became the Raikage, he didn't remove the training equipment the Fourth used. The only thing that did change was the amount of technology on the desk.

"What is happening for Sasuke Uchiha and the son of the Seventh Hokage to be here?" Ever since getting the job, Darui became more serious.

Looking at him without displaying any thoughts, Sasuke stated, "We need to visit the Falls of Truth."

"Straight to the point, as always." Darui looked at the man clad in a black cloak. "While we would help one of the two front men of the Fourth War, you need to present us with a valid purpose." It was subtle, but there was sarcasm in his voice. Not everyone held a positive opinion about Sasuke Uchiha. "We do not allow anyone with a miniscule reason to go there."

The Uchiha wasn't fazed by his tone. With his eyes he motioned towards a person at the other side of the office. Darui leaned to his right to notice Boruto Uzumaki sitting on a couch next to the entrance with his head lowered and his hands in his pocket. The Raikage noticed his face. While his expression may have been angry, worried, disappointed or all of the above, his eyes caught the highest-ranking shinobi in The Cloud his attention. They were blank, almost lifeless.

Darui felt shivers down his spine, despite not showing it. The kid made him remember the resurrected ones Kabuto used during the last Great War. As if the young one had his soul displaced.

"Sasuke, what the hell happened to the kid?" Darui's voice was darker now. His look was stern and was looking accusingly at Sasuke, like he had done something to him.

"Unfortunately, due to the circumstances I cannot inform you." Regardless if they were allies now, Sasuke wasn't too keen on discussing this subject with anyone.

The Raikage continued looking at him. A quiet and serious voice at the back of his head said to call out his man and take the kid away from him. He decided on a different approach nonetheless.

"Does this have something to do with the recent attack Kara committed in The Leaf?" He inquired. Rumors truly reach everywhere with technology. Sasuke was beginning to feel annoyed. "My apologies, but I feel this is more of a private matter, and not something that should be discussed with higher-ups."

"Regardless, sharing information between villages is one of the factors which led to this peace we currently have. I don't have to remind you that withholding any information which could be detrimental to our safety is unproductive and irresponsible." He repositioned himself before continuing. "The Leaf hasn't given us any concrete details concerning Kara. The Seventh only informed us that they attacked, yet who they are and what their mission is, is still a mystery." Darui stated in a scolding voice a parent might have.

"Should any information arise that the other nations need to be informed about, we will immediately contact you." Sasuke said, effectively ending the conversation.

The Raikage looked at him suspiciously. "Very well." He then motioned to his assistant to begin preparations. Sasuke turned around and started walking toward the door. When he reached Boruto, he tapped him lightly on the shoulder. Without flinching, Boruto looked to his teacher and without saying a word stood up to follow him. 'Seriously, this kid looks like a dead man.' The Raikage, who hadn't taken his eyes off of the boy, wondered what happened to make him like that.

"Also, accept my condolences for what happened to your daughter," The Raikage said. Sasuke stopped midwalk. 'Gossip runs amok these days,' the Uchiha thought, quickly resuming his walk out the exit. Curiosity however, sparked in the Raikage when the Seventh's son, for the first time while they were in his office, turned around to give him a stern look, with his eyes filled with the intent on killing the Kage.

They immediately set out to the Island Turtle, accompanied by Cloud ninja. The mist present was thick, and it didn't help Boruto with his mood. He was standing on the fence of the boat. When he wasn't asleep and having nightmares, he would just stand in one place and let his mind drift off to another world, unaware of the circumstances around him. But this time, he couldn't ignore the looks and whispers emanating from the crew that was accompanying him and Sasuke.

"Look at him, he looks awful." He heard one of them say. There were three of them standing in a circle looking towards Boruto.

"I wonder what happened to him."

"He reminds of a person who just killed someone." The voice of the last one was filled with disgust.

Boruto turned around immediately when he heard the last comment. "Does it concern you?" he stated flatly. "Hey kid mind your own business." The ninja who commented the last part retorted.

"I should be saying that. It shouldn't be important to you how I look, so I suggest you take a hike." Boruto replied, his anger rising.

"You're acting cocky kid, you should be grateful we're doing this favor for you."

"Apparently standing in one place and gossiping is now considered a favor." Boruto remarked.

"You know what? Why don't we teach you a lesson? Maybe then you'll learn how to talk to adults." As he said this the ninja drew his kunai and launched himself at Boruto.

Boruto snapped. His right eye began glowing white and his sclera turned black. He began forming his Rasengan and jumped at the man, ready to blow him to oblivion.

Right before they collided, Boruto found himself in front of the door of the cabin, facing towards the wall. 'What the?' He immediately made his Rasengan disappear before he hit the wall. When he turned around he noticed that the ninjas' hand was being held in place by Sasuke.

Turning around to his student, Sasuke gave Boruto a death glare. Beneath his bangs, Boruto could see the legendary eye, the Rinnegan. He gulped and calmed down in an instant. His right eye returned to its usual colour. He concluded that it would be stupid to angry his teacher, so he opted for entering the cabin.

'Just what is that eye?' Sasuke thought.

* * *

"I was expecting something special."

Before reaching the Falls of Truth, Boruto expected something extraordinary.

"So, this is the boy the Raikage told me about." Turning around, Boruto noticed a man coming out of the woods.

"Thank you for coming here, Mister Motoi." Sasuke spoke.

"Nonsense, it would be great to help the son of the Seventh. After all, we're all in huge debt to him for his efforts." Motoi quickly replied. He took a closer look at Boruto, inspecting his posture and facial expressions. "I see now." He commented.

"I take it you're already aware of what the conditions are." Sasuke inquired.

"Yes." Motoi refocused himself before continuing. "This will be hard, harder than it was with Naruto."

"What is going to be hard? What am I exactly supposed to do here?" Boruto was beginning to feel impatient. Motoi continued looking at the kid, then turned to Sasuke. "You do realize this has its drawbacks, right? If the person does not possess a strong enough psyche, this will eat through him." He inspected the kid's teacher, worried about the after effects.

"I am. But we do not have much time, and I want to see if he is capable of going through this."

"Can any of you tell me what the fuck am I supposed to do?" Boruto growled. He didn't like the way they were talking about him nor the fact that he didn't understand it in the first place.

Motoi looked at him worryingly. "You're to face your dark side and defeat him."

Boruto looked at him confusingly, then his mind took him to a different time.

 _The Hyuga compound was the living space for the clan. It was also a place for them to hone their combat skills. Such was the case this day, where the training hall was occupied by two people. But they weren't exactly from the main or the branch house._

" _How come you're so strong dad?" An eight-year-old Boruto asks, completely exhausted after sparring with his father._

" _Well, you see son, your dad had to go through a lot to get here." Naruto answered with a smile on his face._

" _You just watch, I'm going to become even stronger than you!" Boruto yelled. Naruto started laughing. "Hey, what's so funny dad?" his son said displeased._

" _Oh, nothing son." The Hokage said as he walked over to his son. Picking him up and hugging him, he said "Sparring with you reminded me of the time I was in the Land of Lightning learning to control my power. I had to fight my evil twin who looked just like me, and since you look similar to me, I couldn't help but laugh."_

" _Really? Was your evil twin strong?" The eight-year-old asked, curiosity sky high._

" _Yeah, he matched me fist for fist. I had to fight him in a different way."_

" _How did you do it?" Boruto was confused._

 _His father looked him in the eyes, and went on to say, "You'll understand when you get older."_

" _Hey, that's not fair!" The young blond responded, clearly annoyed by his fathers' response._

"So, all I have to do is confront my own self. Sasuke, remind me again why are you making me do this? This seems boring, not to mention how is this going to make me stronger in any way."

"You have to complete this before you start learning anything else." Sasuke said.

Boruto then met Motoi's gaze. "Tsk, easy." The boy said, not interested in any way. He jumped on the grass covered rock centered in the pond.

"Focus on yourself, look deep down inside and see what truly makes you, you. Your other side will show himself to you. Just remember, if you don't feel like you can do it, just back out." Motoi warned.

Ignoring him, Boruto closed his eyes and focused.

The first few moments were just him sitting there, listening to the water falling smoothly. But as he started looking deep inside himself, he began to hear a voice. The first thought that came to him was that this voice was very familiar. The one he's been hearing lately when he wonders off during the day.

He opened his eyes due to his nose picking up a disgusting smell, only to find that everything around him had disappeared. Looking behind, he noticed that Motoi and Sasuke have disappeared as well. The surrounding environment had turned black, the only thing visible was the fall and the pond, which now covered the entire visible surface. The color of the water was a dark red, akin to blood.

While wondering what happened, Boruto noticed that the rock below him was starting to sink, the water, or blood, was up to his knees. He started to panic. There was no other place to jump to, or something to grab on. "What is going on?!" he yelled. Having no other option, he took a deep breath and allowed to be submerged without much resistance.

Once he was under, he couldn't see. Everything was pitch black. His heart started to pump faster, leading to him needing oxygen, and soon. Moments later, he caved in, releasing the last bit of breath he had. Boruto expected to drown, yet was freaked out when he realized he could breathe. "Just what is going on?" The whisper at the beginning was now multiple voices, saying something Boruto couldn't decipher.

In an instant, everything around him started lighting up in different colours. The voices grew louder, becoming more like screams. And then, all went to hell when everywhere he looked, Boruto could only see the worst memories of what happened.

"What is this?! Why am I seeing this?!" he was yelling at the top of his lungs. To say he was freaking out would be an understatement. Soon, events started showing themselves to him, with the voices being more recognizable.

" _You stole village property, disregarded authority, killed every single enemy violently without valuing their lives at all, not even for information." His father, perplexed and visibly at the boiling point, was looking at him. "You also put allies in danger, attacked, hurt and killed other allies, and innocent bystanders. Boruto, you have made a complete mockery of this village and…"_

"No! Don't show this fucker to me!" He spat at the image of his father. "He has no idea what happened and even if he did, he wouldn't understand as always!" Boruto was screaming.

"… _from this point on, you have been suspended as a ninja indefinitely and you will be locked up until we have decided what to do with you. You disappointed me, son."_

"Fuck you!" Boruto was shaking from the anger, his eye flaring.

The scene changed. He was now behind bars, tied up. His right hand was placed in a cast-like chamber, the word 'Seal' written on it. In front of him were his mother and sister.

" _Brother, how could you do that?" The little one was crying._

"No, Himawari, I… I'm not like that…" Anger and sadness were mixed in Boruto's voice.

" _Boruto, I never expected this from you…" His mom commented, looking down on him with eyes that hurt him to his core._

"Mom, please, I swear I didn't do anything on purpose. I'm sorry!" Tears were now rolling down his face. Boruto wanted nothing more than to get out of this place.

The scene changed again. Standing above him was Sasuke Uchiha, his sword drawn, Rinnegan and Sharingan glaring.

" _You idiot! How can you be so irresponsible to think that you could handle that all on your own? Look where your actions put her!" Sasuke yelled._

" _I couldn't call for help! They were going to hurt her!" Boruto replied, his voice shaking._

" _Really! Cause all I see now is that she is far worse from being hurt!"_

"I'm sorry! I'm so fucking sorry!" Boruto broke down from emotional exhaustion. "I should've acted differently, I know…" He trailed off.

" _You scum." Sasuke venomously said. "I thought you cared more for her."_

"I do!" Boruto said as he stood up, his tears not stopping. "You'll never understand what she means to me!"

Everything suddenly went dark. There were no voices, the only voice that could be heard was Boruto's weeping one. Boruto felt he was not in the blood anymore, but was standing on solid ground. He wiped his tears, taking deep breaths to calm himself. He wanted out of this hell hole. He lowered his head, feeling indescribable guilt and pain.

In an instant, a small red river started to flow beneath his feet. His eyes went wide. He looked up to see where it was coming from, and instantly regretted it.

"No… please… not this. Anything but this…" His voice started to quiver.

" _B-Boruto…h-help me…"_

"I don't want to see this! Someone, get me out of here!" It was a plead. But no matter how much he was pleading, no one could hear him here.

" _You'll see what happens when you try to defy us kid."_

"Boruto, snap out of it!" Sasuke and Motoi were frantic. They couldn't snap Boruto out of it. He was screaming and swinging his fists uncontrollably.

'What is he seeing?' Motoi thought. For as long as he could remember, he's never seen anyone react like that to the Falls.

"That's enough, Boruto!" The Uchiha was shaking the kid, trying to wake him up to save whatever's left of his mind. "Whatever you're seeing, its only in your mind!" Deciding what was best, Sasuke focused his chakra in his hand and sent it inside of Boruto to disturb his chakra flow, possibly waking him up.

The blond immediately snapped his eyes wide open, breathing heavily and sweating. "Oh, thank God, we thought we lost you there for a second" Motoi said. He began moving towards Boruto. But before he reached him, he was frozen in his place by a shriek.

When Boruto finally came to his senses and the first thing that he saw was Sasuke's disturbed look, the kid wanted nothing more than to run away. "Let me go! Get away from me!" He began hitting his teacher, desperately trying to free himself.

"Calm down, you idiot!" Sasuke understood what the kid saw and was doing everything to make peace in his mind. "It was all an illusion." He stated with a softer voice. But the kid wasn't having any of it.

Boruto kept hitting him until Sasuke released him. He then moved five feet away from him, turned the other way and kneeled. He grabbed his head and started repeating 'I'm sorry' rapidly.

Motoi looked at Sasuke worryingly. Sighing, Sasuke walked up to the kid to face him directly. Boruto was still lost and saying the same phrase. He suddenly stopped when he noticed Sasuke kneeling before him and instinctively swung his right fist towards his face.

"Sharingan!" Activating his right eye, Sasuke knocked Boruto out before his students' fist collided with his face. Boruto fell to the ground, peacefully asleep. Sasuke just looked at him, quickly evaluating the damage done to his student.

'This is going to be hard.' The Uchiha thought.

* * *

"If I am to allow him to continue, then you must tell me what he's been through. The way he reacted, he must have been scarred deep." Motoi said with hint of authority. The sound of the fire cracking was the only thing filling the otherwise deaf camp.

"I am not sure myself." Sasuke said. His gaze was fixed on his disciple, sleeping soundly in his black and yellow bag. It was a while since The Shadow of Konoha saw his best friends' child sleep without moving or mumbling.

"I believe this is somehow connected to the Kara attack, right?"

Sasuke didn't react to his question. It was a well-known fact that Kara attacked The Hidden Leaf causing infrastructural damage to the village. But that pales in comparison to the 20 shinobi and 38 citizens murdered.

"Sasuke?" The Uchiha turned to Motoi, who had been looking at him with eyes looking for answers. He knew he had to tell him at least some things, for Boruto's sake.

"Tell me," clearing his throat, Sasuke continued. "What do you know about the attack?"

"Kara, a terrorist organization whose motives are currently unknown, attacked the Hidden Leaf on the Second of November, last year. Because of this attack, the skyscraper that was commissioned to be built by the end of this year suffered devastating damage to its foundations, leading it to be scraped completely and rebuilt from the ground up. The Leaf lost 20 shinobi, and from the falling debris citizens got injured, most of them dying on the spot." Motoi inhaled after he finished.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment. Motoi was about to speak when he was interrupted. "Is that everything?" It wasn't hostile, but Motoi knew what the Uchiha wanted to hear.

"There…" the Cloud Shinobi paused, thinking how to phrase his sentence. " …were rumors that Sasuke Uchihas' daughter had been critically injured." Sasuke hissed when he heard this.

The temperature around them dropped and negative energy was running wild.

"That's correct, if you go by what the report says." Sasuke said grimly. He stood up from the log he was sitting on and turned to Motoi. "What I am about to tell you must never get out. The only reason you're hearing this, is for his sake." After the last Great War, few people have heard the threatening voice of the Uchiha.

Motoi gulped, wondering if it was a good idea to get himself into this.

* * *

Boruto Uzumaki felt shit. The past eight months have completely drained him emotionally to the point of not wanting to take in another breath. Why you might ask, the son of the greatest shinobi to walk on earth, would feel like shit?

It's really easy you see. It's because he was shit, in his mind. Everything that he achieved up to a certain point was disintegrated, everyone that he ever cared about was simply gone. His family was disappointed with him enough to disown him, probably. Could he blame them though? No one wanted to a have a child like him. He didn't care what his father thought of him much, nonetheless he knows he should've never done that. Tarnishing his fathers' and his family's name didn't really sound like a well thought plan to catch his fathers' attention.

He could imagine his friends not wanting to see his face again. Do they even know what he did? And the villagers were definitely armed with pitch forks, ready to stab him to death should he ever return.

And Sarada. "Sarada" he murmured. How much he missed her. He wanted nothing more than to snuggle in her neck and breathe in her scent. How much he wanted her to embrace him, and tell him that everything is going to be okay. Heck, even berating him right now would make him happy, bring out a smile on his face.

However, he knew what he wanted was a far fetched reality currently. 'Can I ever have a normal life again?' he thought as he was watching the clouds move around the sun. It was a great day; the snow blanket was untouched and the oak trees provided a natural roof over his head. The animals that lived on the island were running about their normal day, completely oblivious to the chaos that was raging on in the young Uzumaki's mind.

"What do you plan on doing?" Boruto's thoughts was disturbed by a voice which came above him as he was laying in his sleeping bag. He then saw Sasuke standing above him, looking him with concern. "I failed miserably yesterday, didn't I?" His voice was a faint whisper, yet cold.

The cold blue eyes and emotionless expression were beginning to be a common feature of his. One might say that other people have suffered worse, but every individual suffers differently. 'This is going nowhere.' Sasuke quickly thought.

"Irrelevant, get up." He commented.

Boruto wasn't one to argue right now, so he undid his sleeping back and stood up. He was still wearing his tracksuit as the weather was cold, but with him out of the sleeping bag, he needed warmer clothes. "Put this on." Passing him a cloak similar to his, Sasuke turned around and went to light up a fire.

Boruto sat on a log, bringing the cloak tightly around him to keep him warm. "I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Boruto's eyes went wide open and for the first time he showed genuine surprise.

"What?" He wanted to make sure he heard Sasuke's question correctly.

"You heard me. Everything. That includes your activities since the Chuunin exams." His teacher was commanding as ever.

After a small silence, his student murmured, "No way."

"I said tell me." Sasuke was beginning to feel irritated.

"I said no way." This time, Boruto's reply was filled with venom. "I can't help you if you don't explain to me what happened, and right now you need help." Sasuke retorted. "You can fuck off, I don't need your help." Boruto stated, his voice rising on every word he said.

"You're being stubborn again."

"And you're disgusting asshole!" His student yelled, standing up and throwing away the cloak he gave him moments earlier. "Why ask me that now, huh? Wasn't that more important back when things actually happened?" Boruto's face was all contorted, anger boiling in him.

"To you, maybe. But here and now, I am dealing with you so it becomes priority." Sasuke quickly remarked. "Boruto, what made you snap?"

Boruto was yet again thrown off guard. "Huh?"

"I know you went in a rage. I want to know what made you so angry that you had to do that." Sasuke looked at him with a calm and reassuring face. Boruto anger simply evaporated from the question. Recomposing himself, he turned sideways and began walking towards the cloak he threw earlier. "I can't tell you that." Boruto answered him as he picked up the cloak and wrapped it around him. "And it's not because I don't want to," he continued as he began walking towards the woods. "It's because I made a promise." And with that, the spiky blond haired disappeared into the woods.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was trying to put all the pieces to the puzzles. "A promise? What kind of a promise could make him..." and then it dawned on him.

" _I guess." he set his thoughts straight before he started, "I found someone like me. Someone who understands my flaws and why they are there." Gulping, he continued. "And in some ways, I have you to thank for that."_

Sasuke shivered hard.

" _If it weren't for you, Sarada would've had a different upbringing." The young blond's voice cracked at the mention of her name. "And would've looked at me as an ordinary brat who can't keep his mouth shut. I don't think we could ever become …friends like we did if it wasn't for that."_

His pause.

'Could it be?' He didn't want to believe it.

" _You're wrong, I care about her. I care about her a lot more than you, her mother or any friend does. I understand her and I'm there for here."_

Wasn't he a friend?

Ten seconds later, every single animal within the immediate vicinity ran away, as the aura was filled with hatred.

"Boruto…"

* * *

Sitting on a tree, Boruto was scribbling on the snow with a branch.

 _"You're not very smart, are you?"_ Boruto smiled sadly at the memory. Every second passed without her near felt agonizing. "Yeah, I know." He commented. "I miss you. If I could go back, I wouldn't have let that happen." He was talking to himself, but he didn't care. "But I blew it, I lost you and you probably hate me now. Going back isn't an option." Saying the last thing, Boruto threw the branch and stood up.

When he took his first step, Boruto noticed birds flying away from the location he left Sasuke. He laughed. 'That didn't take long.' Just as he finished his thought, he drew his kunai to meet Sasuke's sword. They clashed, and from the force coming off Sasuke's sword, Boruto was sent flying back, hitting a tree with his back.

"I take it you're not here to spar." The young Uzumaki said smirking. Sarcasm was one of Boruto's strong points.

"You little…" Venom dripping in his voice, Sasuke put away his sword and quickly used his Amenotejikara to swap places with Boruto's kunai, allowing him to grab Boruto by the hand and smash him again against the tree. Still holding on to him, he twisted his arm behind his back and jumped on him, effectively pinning him to the ground.

"What were you doing with her?" the way he said it, he could make a grown man cry. "Oh, nothing pops." Coughing blood from the previous hits, Boruto could barely form a coherent sentence. Regardless, he continued taunting the Uchiha, not caring for his life. "Just the usual walk in the park. Why do you ask?"

Sasuke rolled him over and grabbed him by his shirt. "Tell me!" he yelled. Getting riled up, Boruto grabbed his hand. "Walking away for her entire life, and then you come back and you jump on me?" he muffled. Disengaging from the kid's lock, he was about to commence hitting him. "That again! How dare…" he stopped his fit of rage, when he saw Boruto remove something from his pocket. "I was there, teacher." He held out a folded piece of paper.

Sasuke looked at him suspiciously, then snatched the paper. He gave Boruto a 'don't you move' look as he began examining it. On the back of it was a date written. '18.09.2010' He quickly opened it and was surprised to see pictures of Boruto and Sarada, lined up vertically.

The first one was them holding the peace sign, smiling. In their other hand they held ice cream cones. Sasuke figured they were on a date. The second one showed Sarada doing a shinobi stand, while Boruto was blushing and looking at her, probably from the close proximity. The third one was nearly identical, only this time, Sarada, in the same position, was scarlet red. Boruto kissed her on the cheek. The fourth one, Sarada shoved her ice cream in Boruto's face, red faced. Boruto was trying to get away from her. The fifth one, Sarada laughing while Boruto had a displeased expression, along with ice cream all over his right cheek. The sixth one, Boruto was looking directly at the camera, eyes wide open, while his daughter kissed the side where she smeared ice cream on the blond.

While Sasuke was still analyzing the pictures, Boruto was thinking of how he failed Sarada again. 'It's not that bad, I guess. I've done worse.' He remarked. He had bigger things to worry about anyway. Like surviving the massacre that the Uchiha pinning him to the ground was going to unleash any moment. He just wanted him to get it done already.

Sasuke turned to Boruto with a curious look. He noticed the kid was looking at him without any display of thought on his face, eyes cold as ever. 'This isn't like me' He returned the pictures, got off the kid and walked away towards where he came from.

Boruto was shocked by the lack of reaction. He stood up and yelled at Sasuke. "That's it? You're not going to pummel me into the dust?" When he heard this, Sasuke just turned to him and said "We'll discuss this another time. You need to go back there."

Boruto felt his bones lock up at the thought of going back at the Falls of Truth.

* * *

A high-pitched scream echoed across the island.

It was the third time today Boruto attempted entering his mind, and the third time he came out looking frightened to death.

"That's enough for today. You can't take much more." Sasuke stated as crossed his arms. Looking at his face, Sasuke could see the cold eyes and petrified look his student bore. "We'll continue tomorrow when you get some rest."

"No, I'll do it today." Boruto could muster all the courage he wanted, but his quivering voice gave him out anyway. He was exhausted. The same gruesome visions played over and over, each time more vivid, weighed down on his psyche. "You're not achieving anything today, so I suggest you stop before you do something to yourself." His teacher commented lamely.

"I don't have time for rest. You said it yourself, remember?" Boruto said, still panting heavily. "The sooner I complete this, the sooner you can start training me."

"Yes, I said that. But that didn't include damaging yourself to get results." His teacher countered.

"One more time" Boruto declared. He closed his eyes and began to focus, relaxing his breathing. Ignoring everything around him, he began to delve deep into his mind, and without wasting any time, the voice was back again.

" _You're a disgrace."_ It wasn't one voice, but multiple voices perfectly synchronized, repeating the same things over and over, with a scolding attribute attached to them. He tried ignoring them, channeling all his thoughts onto himself, forcing his darker self out of him.

" _You're unworthy."_

" _You're a killer."_

" _You're a monster."_

He opened his eyes by reflex when his nose was hit with the nauseating smell of blood. His lungs were instantly filled up, making him choke. Straightaway, he was shown all the scenes which were his undoing. His father, his mother and his sister, his teacher. It's not that these memories didn't tear his heart apart every time he saw them. No. It was more like his wounds were used to this beating. He didn't care about them anymore.

Yes, that's right. Boruto Uzumaki had become completely devoid of any emotion.

The last part was the hardest for him. He had to watch her, suffer. Watch her suffer while he was completely powerless to help her. Useless when he needed to comfort her. Unavailable when she needs support in the moment.

" _Help me!"_

Tears rolled down his cheeks. But he didn't flinch. He knew he had to endure this if he wanted to make up for his failures. To become strong enough to never let this happen again.

The moment the scene ended, Boruto felt he was spiraling downwards, his mind weighing heavy and his body going completely numb. Every memory from when he was born was being showed simultaneously, voices clashing and imagery blending and separating. His likes and dislikes were questioned, his dreams and goals evaluated, his fears and failures dissected.

Suddenly, he was thrown out of the pool upside down with his back facing the ground. Seconds later, all senses came back to him, and by the time he noticed he was free falling, every bone in his body was shook when he impacted. The pain brought him back to full consciousness.

"What the hell!" Boruto screamed.

He whimpered as he rolled over with his gaze lowered, holding his back. It hurt, but he assumed nothing was broken since the pain was bearable. Giving it time to subside, Boruto froze up when he noticed the severed arm right in his face.

With a terrified look, he lifted his face to look around him.

He stopped breathing.

And then he shrieked.

In the circle area that was lit up around him, dismembered body parts were scattered everywhere, dipped slightly in blood that covered the entire area. The air reeked of decaying odor, and the atmosphere felt heavy.

Boruto stood up, the blood in his veins still, and slowly moved backwards. The body of the kid was rigid, and it took all of his will to move. While he was focused on what was in front of him, he didn't notice his foot stepping down on a skull, causing him to slip and fall on his palms and knees. Inches away from his face, he could see a cracked-opened chest, organs fully exposed. Moving his head to the side, he vomited.

Taking deep breaths, Boruto tried to keep his sanity in check. "W-What is this place?" he squirmed. He stood up, his heart throbbing so hard it could explode any moment. His clothes were soaked in red, hands as well.

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" A voice pierced his eardrums. It was strangely familiar and horrifyingly different at the same time. Know the feeling of having heard something before but you can't put your finger on it? Boruto faced the location from where the voice was coming from. He started hearing footsteps. They were getting louder as every second passed felt to Boruto like hours. Finally, the dim light illuminated the person as he stepped inside the circle. As soon as Boruto focused on the person and who he was, every fiber in his muscles locked up and he could hear his very cells cease breathing.

In front of him was a boy with a blond hair. Like him. He had the same facial features and the two whisker markings on his cheeks. Like him. He even had the same tracksuit that Boruto wore. Nonetheless, he was anything but Boruto.

His clothes were ripped apart and stained in blood, some parts hanging on their last thread. His abdomen was exposed, revealing scars and cuts running all over his body, some of them appearing fresh, given that blood was dripping out of them. Broken and disfigured bones everywhere, most notably his left arm, which looked like it was twisted around multiple times. A scar ran over his right eye, and a complex sigil covered his entire right side of the body. His eyes were of different color, the left was scarlet red and the right was glowing white, with its sclera pitch black.

"It's good to see you're still sane."

* * *

A/N: Don't have much to say. Enjoy!


	4. Arc I: Chapter 3 - A Familiar Face

No Quarter

Arc I: A path built walking on

Chapter 3: A Familiar Face

"It's good to see you're still sane."

Boruto's entire body shook in fear. "W-What the hell are you?"

The figure in front of him grinned, eyes wide open. Blood gushed out of his mouth, as he began twirling around, reminiscent of a ballet dancer. "Oh, don't be so dumbfounded, you know exactly what I am." The decaying figure spoke.

Neurons were firing rapidly inside Boruto's head, trying to grasp the situation, and failing miserably. His body was grounded, not registering his command to move away from the figure.

The image of him suddenly stopped. It raised its head and looked into Boruto's eyes directly, its face devoid of any emotion. The gaze pierced Boruto's heart, stopping his breathing. The silence which ensued felt like an eternity to him. He was genuinely scared for his life. 'What is it going to do me? Should I run? Wait, can I run? I can't run,' his mind raced. The haunting silence was then broken, when a high-pitched laughter emitted from the figure. It was laughing maniacally.

"What a look, you're cracking me up." The demonic version of him exclaimed. Blood was still pouring out of its mouth, like a never-ending stream.

"You're a monster." Boruto's voice was shaking.

"That makes the two of us, Boruto. You see, I'm a reflection of what you are." The figure returned the creepy grin, its voice smooth and hallow.

"What do you mean?" Trying to keep his cool, Boruto tried to find out what exactly was happening. Without warning, the figure dragged its body across the floor at high speed, stopping right in front of Boruto, its face close to his. The scar on his right eye was more visible than ever, and a sickening aura hit Boruto's nostrils. With the dullest voice possible, the figure calmly said:

" **I'm you**."

The Uzumaki shrieked. He jumped, falling on his back. Not a second later, after catching his senses, he rolled over and started to crawl away from him, terror occupying his face.

"And here I thought we were going to be besties." The demonic version of him stated, disappointment and sarcasm obvious to anyone. It then clapped its hands, sending a shockwave with him as the center. Out of nowhere, hands formed out of shadows sprung from the ground, grabbing the frightened kid and dragging him back towards the figure. Boruto was now screaming at the top his lungs.

As he was being dragged across the pond of blood, he was trying to grab whatever was near to hold on to, but found out that that was a bad idea, since the only thing around him were dismembered body parts. The figure clapped its hands again. A wooden cross sprung from the ground right in front of it. As Boruto turned around to see what awaited him, he noticed stakes sticking out of the cross. With the last bit of courage, he closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

He then got impaled, hard. The pain was so immense to the point that he couldn't even scream and blacked out for a moment.

Regaining his composure, he found himself burning in pain. His palms, feet and abdomen now had stakes protruding out them, immobilizing him completely. Puking blood, he looked up only to find an empty view. He then started to hear footsteps from behind him, which began to move towards his left. His neck immediately snapped to that side, waiting to see _it_ enter his field of view.

And there it was. It was moving in a circle, until it stopped right in front of him. It opened its mouth.

"That's better. We can have a normal conversation, right, Boruto?"

Engulfed by fear, Boruto started to spaz out. "What is this place? Who are you? What do you want from me?" he asked the questions without pausing to take a breath.

"Aren't you a curious one? Let me see now," its hand was on its chin, standing in a 'thinking pose'. "So many questions to answer. I guess we can start with the basics. First off, this place is what you might call your subconscious, it's a place where you keep all your sensitive stuff locked away, sort of like a basic instruction set for how you should act. Your primal instinct, if you will." It paused for a moment, before continuing, "I already answered your second question, but I guess I should be more thorough. I'm a manifestation of your current psychological state, a pure image of what you are right now." A horrifying smile showed itself on the evil twin as it finished its sentence.

"And as for what I want from you, that's a wrong question to pose, since I'm not the one who sought you out." It finished.

Boruto was having a difficult time comprehending how this _thing_ is really him. "What are you talking about, I'm nothing like you. You look like a monster, a freak, and why are you in that state? You look half dead."

Cracking a laugh, the image muttered, "That's because you're half dead."

"No way." It was a whisper, but his other half could hear the denial in his voice.

Sighing, the twin spoke, "I see it's difficult to accept this." Walking towards him, the atmosphere steadily got heavier. "So, I propose we take a little tour." It grabbed Boruto's hair and fixated its eyes on his, "to show you how I, or rather you, were created."

As soon as it said that, everything turned pitch black around Boruto. He couldn't see anything. Immediately, his soul was ripped out of his body, and lights that were shifting colors aggressively were present around. In the meantime, Boruto felt frozen, senses dull.

Then everything turned black again, and when Boruto opened his eyes, he was in another time.

* * *

 _Inside one of the rooms of the Seventh Hokage's mansion, a nine-year-old Boruto was blissfully sleeping, enveloped in his dreams of being one badass ninja. That dream however, was about to be interrupted by a stream of light hitting his face from the crack of the curtain._

 _He jumped from the bed. "Time to finally show him what I can do." He quickly put on his standard clothing and exited his room through the window._

 _It was going to be another attempt at a prank to get his attention, only this time he wouldn't let himself be captured. As he ran across the village, he noticed a man carrying pipes who was about to stumble on a rock. The moment he did, he instinctively threw the pipes in the air. Boruto quickly grabbed him with one hand hand, while stacking the falling pipes on his other._

" _You need to be more careful, mister," Boruto said, confidence written all over his face._

 _"Amazing, young lad. Can't expect anything less from the son of the Hokage." The old man said as he got on both of his feet._

 _The confidence that was present on Boruto's face vanished "Yeah, the Hokage." He gave the pipes back._

" _Have a wonderful day, lad." The old man said as he continued on his way_

 _Boruto however, didn't respond to him. Only after the man distanced himself did Boruto whisper "I'm my own person you know."_

"Oh look, poor me. My dad is the Hokage and everyone seems to be bent on calling me his son instead of acknowledging me as my own person. Can you imagine how bad my situation is?" His half didn't try to mask his mocking.

"It's nothing like that. I meant…" As soon as Boruto started speaking he was cut off.

"Please, elaborate. I really want to see how much of a whiny bitch you are. People are in God knows what situation and here we have Boruto, the kid who struggles everyday to get out of the Hell that is being the Hokages' son." Malice present as ever in itsvoice.

"You don't understand." He retorted to no avail.

"I don't understand? You're delusional if you think you can top the greatest shinobi to walk on this earth. Don't be disappointed when no one knows your name." Its verbal onslaught continued.

"But it doesn't stop there, let's see what else you might have in that fucked up head of yours."

* * *

" _Boruto, that was irresponsible." A middle-aged Naruto spoke to his son._

" _You should've seen your face, old man." Boruto was very pleased with the reaction he got from his father._

" _Why would you trip our alarm? It's linked directly to the ANBU squad guarding our home." The Hokage was tired, both from his work and the antics from his son._

" _Stop being a buzzkill, old man. Besides, you're stuck in your office all day, and I wanted to test out my new combo moves on you. I've been working super hard on them, so don't think I'm going to go easy on you!" Boruto chirped, getting all fired up._

" _Boruto, you need to stop these childish pranks, it's inappropriate for you to do reckless acts like this. Besides, I don't have time to train with you. Being Hokage is a huge responsibility."_

" _You never have time for your family! Mom and sis are feeling lonely, you know?"_

" _Boruto, we're not discussing this." He declared right before he slammed the door in his sons' face._

" _Why don't you have time for us?" Boruto said as anger boiled inside._

"The audacity to think you can be the greatest shinobi..." The monstrosity didn't finish the sentence as it cracked into a maniacal laughter. "Are you kidding me? You can't sit in one place for five minutes if daddy's not paying you attention."

"I'm not the only one who wants him around, mom and sis are suffering…"

"Shut up. I can't stand your hollow sincerity. You aren't fooling anyone with that act, you only wanted him for yourself. A child desiring parent affection."

"I'm not like that!" Boruto screamed at the top of his lungs, pain enveloping his words.

"I'll tell you what you are. You're weak. You never put effort into training, like you're some kind of a prodigy and that you're superior to everyone else. A piece of trash who put himself on a pedestal."

Borutos' eyes widened. He didn't want to believe he was like that.

"You moan that everyone recognizes you as the Hokages' son and not Boruto Uzumaki. Tell me how the fuck do you think people will show you respect as an individual when you're barely worth the dust of your fathers' achievement cabinet. The hero of Konoha who saved the village and its people from the Akatsuki, the man who played a crucial part in the last war and basically brought peace to the shinobi world. Tell me, you brat, what have you done?"

Boruto wanted to retort, to tell him that that's not true.

"But I get it, you know? Sometimes you really want a parent to be there for you, and your act is a bit understandable." His shadow smirked. "Even for a killer like you."

"But the one thing that even makes me sick, is the fact that you decided to use a sick façade of loving someone to mask your insecurities and run away."

"What are you talking about?" Boruto looked into its eyes.

"Let me show you."

* * *

" _Hey papa, tell me about the time you fought Zabuza." Sarada said as she and and her father strolled along the busy streets of Konoha._

" _Why do you want to hear that story again?" Sasuke stated, voice flat as ever._

 _Sarada ran infront of him, sporting one genuine smile rarely seen on her. "Because you were around my age when that happened. Besides, I want to hear how cool you must've been, fighting against him."_

" _Don't you get bored hearing it over and over?" he replied._

" _Absolutely not. You're not in the village always, so hearing you talk about your adventures makes me really happy," his daughter chimed._

" _Very well, then." Even the mighty Sasuke couldn't resist his own daughter. "I'll tell you a different story. But first," He raised his head and pointed towards the corner of the street. "why don't you invite the curious fellow over there."_

 _Turning around, Sarada could pick out the trademark blond spiky hair. Surprisingly to the eavesdropper, she smiled._

" _Curious, idiot?" she yelled._

Boruto opened his eyes to see disgust present on its face. "Ah, the moment Boruto decided to be a prick." The weirdest part, was that it had a hint of disappointment in its voice as it said that.

"Sarada has nothing to do with this." Tears strolled down Boruto's face. He didn't want this anymore. He wanted to get out of here.

"It has everything to do with her. Literally. It's the sole reason why I exist inside of you." The figure sat down in the pond of blood and lowered its gaze.

"How?" It was all Boruto could muster at this point.

After a slight pause, his shadow began speaking in a calmer manner than before. "It began when you decided to get close to her."

"Of course I wanted to get close to her. I love her." Who was he trying to convince at this moment, his double or himself?

The shadow just smiled sadly. "Love her? Don't make me laugh, kid." Wincing as it inhaled, pain creeping on its face as well, it continued. "You don't the first thing about love. She helped you escape."

There it was. The one thing Boruto knew it was coming. This thing was truly digging into the deepest corners of his mind. Prying. Or maybe it was always there as it says.

"Makes sense, doesn't it? She could connect with you, understand your pain about not having a father around, even more than you could yourself." It looked directly into Boruto's eyes, but instead of a grin or a devil's look, its face showed sadness.

Even when impaled like he was, Boruto started shaking. "That's a lie! I truly love her." His voice was shaking, as every moment passed, his own conviction started to die out.

"As far as she knows, that's the case." It clapped its hands, sending Boruto to the one moment he regrets the most.

" _Sarada!"_

' _What's going on?! I can't control my body. Sarada, are you okay? Oh my God, it wasn't me. I swear it wasn't me. Please, please, open your eyes. Sarada, open your eyes!'_

A loud scream echoed across the rotting bodies and the crimson blood. Boruto was breathing heavily, his heart pumping enough blood in his brain to make his head explode.

"You did this to her you know?" His shadow stood up, the seal brightening up as well as the white eye. Clapping its hands, the stakes that were impaling Boruto vanished, letting him fall to the ground. The cross retracted into the ground.

"I-I couldn't…" Forming an answer was impossible with the amount of blood Boruto was losing.

"Not only that, but you killed the people who were coming to rescue you, as well as innocent villagers." It began walking towards him, chakra radiating more and more.

"You hurt her, put her in that bed, and possible damaged her in a way it can't be fixed." Anger flaring, it grabbed Boruto by his neck, lifting him in the air.

The Uzumaki was now fighting for breath. In between the coughing and grasping for air, he managed to produce a high pitched "No…".

"And for what, exactly?!" It yelled as it let go of Boruto and kicked him with a force that would shatter any rib cage of a normal person. Boruto was sent flying outside of the circle that was lit, landing in a pile of rotten corpses. Darkness. That was all that was present. The heir to the Uzumaki clan was standing on a thin line. He didn't know if he was alive or dead. If he was dead, why was he still thinking and feeling pain? If he was alive, did he want to continue living?

In a second, everything was illuminated. The corpses disintegrated, the blood drained. All that Boruto could see was white. His wounds were healed. His clothes sawed back. And…memories. His memories were being played over and over again like flashes around him. One might think he has a thousand screens around him playing some drama film.

"After you created that mess, you went and shut yourself." His shadow reappeared, but in an ethereal form. "You gathered hatred and disgust for everyone," slowly as it spoke, it gathered the voices of everyone that mattered to Boruto, "thinking you need some special attention, someone to pamper you and tell you that everything is going to be okay." It was a choir now, with his family, friends, all taking form, speaking in perfect harmony. "That's what created me. You created me, because you're weak."

All other forms were absorbed by his shadow as it took a mortal form. It ran towards the kneeling Boruto, grabbing him by his head to raise it, so Boruto could look it directly into its eyes.

"You self-centered trash!" It truly was angry, yet it was shedding tears.

"Wanting your father to be around you all the time, thinking you deserve to be trained by Sasuke, and having the nerve to be around her!" Inhaling sharply, it wiped the tears on its cheeks. The salt probably stung its cuts.

"You're useless." A slap. "A fraud." Another one. "A killer." A kick in the stomach. Boruto was crying out loud by now.

"Stop whimpering! Your father became the best through sheer determination, without a parent by his side. It was his dream, and he carved it out with pain and sweat. You're just walking in his shadow, trying to be the greatest like him, but without any substance." Its voice began cracking.

"Your teacher went through hell to be where he is at, alone as well." Losing power as well.

"And Sarada, that poor girl. She wanted to be Hokage because she admires your dad. The title of Hokage isn't just there just so she could prove that she is strong. She wants to take up the responsibility of taking care of the village, something your puny brain can't comprehend." It was now whimpering.

"And you? You're just a shell, with no real ambition or goal in your life." It wasn't a devil's voice anymore, it was his.

"Aren't you going to respond? Tell me that you really have a dream of your own? That you're not just withering away?" As it got closer to being Boruto, it started crying again. Boruto just started at it, facial expression blank.

His shadow let go of him, letting him fall to his knees. Boruto's eyes however, didn't move at all. They continued staring at the mess of a child in front of him.

"Thought so." it said after a slight pause, with the voice of a very young Boruto.

The flashes around them disappeared. The only thing that could be heard was the sobbing of his shadow. It was still an ugly mess, battered and covered in blood. Difference was, it was a small child now, with an arm in front of its eyes, hiding the tears.

It turned around and started to walk away from him, leaving a stunned Boruto behind.

So, what were his dreams? To get famous? Be the best ninja? No, that wasn't it. Boruto's mind started racing, searching for an answer. His father recognition? It didn't matter that much. His family's happiness? Yeah, that would make him happy, but not enough to satisfy his desires. What about Sarada? He just faced the fact that she was his comfort. He liked her, but not enough to love her as she deserved. Did she make him happy? She certainly did. And he loved spending time with her. She brightened his day everytime, every touch electrified his body, every word got him thinking.

'He's right, I don't know anything about love.' Boruto thought about the words his shadow said.

After running through everything he experienced here, Boruto concluded that he had no dream. He had nothing to look for, to achieve. He could learn to love her, truly love her, if she forgives him. He could make amends with his family and friends. He could really do that. But what about him? Was that his only role in this world? Be a normal person and just live life simple? Get married, have kids, give them the attention he craves for? Die of old age with no legends to be told about him?

Yet a part of him was craving for that answer. He didn't want to give up. He wanted to see the world with his own eyes, make memories that he will cherish. Live.

And for that, he needed the strength.

As his other half returned to the deepest parts of hell, he was stopped when large amounts of chakra started flowing towards him. Turning around, he sees the kid who wanted to die right where he was, steady on his feet, Momoshiki's seal flaring and his eye shining brightly. His face ever so determined. Mind you, he still was dead inside. But a small spark inside his eyes ready to bring Armageddon to the world was all the boy needed to continue his path.

A sad smile crept on the battered shadow.

"The biggest sore loser."

* * *

A/N: First up, to anyone following this story, an apology for the almost three month delay. Life was the main reason, as well as me not being able to convince myself that this chapter is up to my standards. Hopefully this won't happen again. Second, while I do have most of the story planned out, I won't be relying on that too much since as I write it new ideas constantly pop up. Third, drop a review, eh?


End file.
